


Cena pro vítěze

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Cena pro vítěze

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

,,Bude to sranda, uvidíš," ujišťoval Hawkeye Henryho. ,,Těch sto dolarů za to trhneme určitě."

Plukovník Blake si tím nebyl tak jistý, ale nakonec jej jako vždy jeho kapitáni přesvědčili.

,,Tak dobře, ale ať to proběhne v klidu," stanovil si podmínku. Potěšeně se usmál. Nakonec to vážně může být docela psina... kdyby tak měl štěstí a dostal by Leslie...

,,Hele," drcnul zubící se Hawkeye do Trappera. ,,Tváří se jako pes před řeznictvím."

Trapper s úsměvem souhlasil a pak se s Piercem vydal zpět do Bažiny, než si to Henry stihne rozmyslet. Museli ještě hodně věcí probrat.

 

,,Tak kdo všechno se zúčastní, Radare?" oslovil černovlasý kapitán svého nejmilejšího desátníka. Ležel si na posteli, v ruce držel martini a zvrhle si představoval, jak by mohl jeho zítřejší večer dopadnout.

,,No, skoro všichni," prohlédl si Radar tabulku se jmény. ,,Tady jsou peníze," podal pěkný, zelený balíček Trapperovi.

,,Hodný kluk," pochválil jej Hawkeye.

,,Dostaneš obojek se jménem," přidal se Trap a prohlédl si bankovky. ,,A co dvě naše důstojnické hrdličky?"

,,Major Burns mi dupnul na nohy a řekl mi, že jsem nemytý šmírák a major Houllihanová mě poslala někam," postěžoval si Radar.

,,Milá jako vždy," napil se ďábelsky suchého nápoje Pierce. ,,A ty Radare?"

Desátník se nepohodlně zavrtěl.

,,I ty bejku," posadil se Hawkeye a drcnul Radara do ramene. ,,Na kohopak myslíš?"

,,Sestra Markellová..." svěřil se tiše vojáček.

,,Radare..." řekl Hawkeye, dívaje se na Radara jako pyšný otec, ,,míříš vysoko."

,,Děkuji, pane," zatvářil se Radar blaženě, že udělal svému dohližiteli radost. ,,Je úžasná."

,,To bezesporu je. Jen její knír je k nakousnutí..." mrkl McIntyre na druhého kapitána.

,,No..." neměl slov Radar.

,,Uklidni se," chlácholil jej Trapper vzápětí. ,,Báječně se k sobě hodíte."

,,Myslíš?"

,,Určitě," pokýval Hawkeye moudře hlavou. ,,Trap jenom závidí."

,,Ano, strašně závidím," zubil se muž s nejzářivějším úsměvem v jednotce.

,,Tak večer, Radare," zamrkal na desátníka Hawkeye. ,,A nezapomeň se vykoupat."

,,Ano, pane," vyběhl Radar ze stanu.

Pierce se zamyšleně otočil na svého přítele.

,,Na kdy jsme mu stanovili večerku?"

 

,,Tak pozor," vyskočil Hawkeye na improvizované podium v jídelně. Pod paží držel nádobu s mnoha lístečky. ,,Speciální tombola je tady. Určitě jste všichni napnutí, jak zrovna ten váš večer dopadne."

,,Vy taky, Otče?" ozval se znechucený hlas Franka Burnse, jenž se s ohrnutým rtem díval na místního kaplana.

,,Samozřejmě," kývnul Mulcahy hlavou a vůbec nebral ohled na to, jak se na něj major díval. ,,Bylo mi řečeno, že peníze jdou na dobrou věc. Ty tři dolary rád obětuji."

,,Neruš, Franku," hodil po něm Pierce kelímek od nějakého alkoholu, který právě dopil. Pak ukázal na muže po své pravici. ,,Trapper John McIntyre neboli kapitán chlívek bude vytahovat jména těch, kteří mají štěstí a příštích šest hodin budou moci dělat téměř všechno, co budou chtít s člověkem toho jména, které vytáhne zde přítomný Radar O'Really."

Jídelnou se nesl nadšený jásot.

,,Samozřejmě v rámci slušnosti, že ano, pánové?" zahýbal Hawkeye obočím a přejel přítomné muže významným pohledem. ,,Žijeme sice ve špíně, ale to hned neznamená, že se musíme chovat jako prasata..." odmlčel se. ,,Alespoň ne dnes."

,,Tak už tahejte," zařval někdo ze zadní části stanu.

,,Dobře, dobře, dobře," usmíval se Pierce šalamounsky. ,,Trape, začni."

Padaly veškeré vtipné i nevtipné dvojice... Henry Blake a desátník Klinger, Igor a Zale, Laurell a Hardy... Trapper i Radar měli štěstí, dostali to, co chtěli, resp. ty, které chtěli.

,,Otec Mulcahy," oznámil Trapper osazenstvu.

,,Vlož svou něžnou ručku dovnitř, Radare," pobídl Hawkeye desátníka. Ten bral svůj úkol velmi zodpovědně a téměř s vyplazeným jazykem a spoceným čelem vytáhl lístek. Ale místo toho, aby ho přečetl, vyrazil ze sebe zvuk dusícího se psa a podal cedulku Trapperovi.

Trapper se škodolibě zasmál a velmi hlasitě pronesl:

,,Hawkeye Pierce!"

Kapitánovy modré oči šokovaně zamrkaly. Tohle nečekal. Sázel na své štěstí, že si vylosuje nějakou sestřičku a místo toho vyfasuje kněze. Ne, že by jej neměl rád, ale... jeho večerní plány a fantazie byly touto situací řádně narušeny. Ale zachoval chladnou hlavu, nahodil křečovitý úsměv a s lehkou ironií řekl:

,,To bude vskutku boží noc," přihnul si z právě donesené láhve piva a nevědomky vyhledal Mulcahyho pohled. Zakuckal se, když se jejich oči střetly. Ani ho nepřekvapilo, že se Otec docela pobavěně usmíval, ale ten výraz v jeho očích se mu moc nepozdával.

Pokračovalo se ve vyhlašování a čím více se blížil konec, tím horší náladu Hawkeye měl. Co si tak s knězem může povídat? Sice na sebe během dne naráželi, ale většinou to žádné dlouhé debaty nebyly. No, asi se zlinkuje a uvidí, co se bude dít. Stejně už se cítil mírně pod obraz.

,,Děkujeme vám za účast a... děcka," zahrozil Hawkeye prstem. ,,Buďte hodní."

,,No, kámo," poplácal jej Trap po zádech. ,,Užij si to. Mám rande," a odešel s jednou z těch velmi hezkých sestřiček. Radar už byl taky pryč.

Pierce dopil pivo a vzal si další dvě. Pak se odhodlaně obrátil a vyšel vstříc svému osudu. Tedy svému knězi. Tedy... Už se mu to v hlavě trochu motalo. Vstříc svému dnešnímu společníkovi, tak je to dobře.

,,Jestli vám to nebude vadit," podal Otci láhev. ,,Asi se budu muset vetřít k vám. Frank sice útočí na Šťabajznu v jejím stanu, ale Trapper chce tábořit v Bažině."

Otec souhlasil a pivo přijal.

,,Je mi líto, že to tak dopadlo, Hawkeye."

,,To je v pořádku, Otče," usmál se Pierce smutně. ,,Vy za to nemůžete. Byl to blbej nápad."

,,Ale peníze jste vydělali slušné, ne?" zeptal se kaplan.

,,To jo," připustil kapitán. ,,Aspoň už Ho-Jon nebude muset krást."

Došli do Otcova stanu.

,,Posaďte se," řekl Mulcahy Hawkeyemu, který ale nejevil známky toho, že by se sednul na židli. Prásknul sebou na zem.

,,Promiňte, Otče, gravitace je mrcha," sbíral se kapitán ze země. Nakonec ovšem uznal, že mu tam bude nejlépe a opřel se zády o nohu stolu. Kaplan se usadil na postel.

,,Hawkeye, já... potřeboval bych s něčím pomoct," začal Mulcahy.

,,No, to jste si vybral dobrou chvíli. Že vy jste si to plánoval?" zubil se kapitán, ale jeho úsměv pomalu povadal, když Otec jeho nařčení nijak nekomentoval, jen na něj tiše shlížel. Vypadal zoufale. ,,Zkuste se napít," ukázal na láhev alkoholu v pardeho ruce. ,,Dodá to kuráž, jestli máte problém o něčem mluvit."

Otec jej poslechl a nalil si do krku několik doušků zlatavého nápoje.

,,Nikdy bych to nikomu neřekl, ale mám pocit, že ty to proti mně nezneužiješ," promluvil tiše Mulcahy. Hawkeye visel pohledem na jeho očích, které působily stále smutněji. Povzbudivě mu položil ruku na koleno. K jeho úžasu položil Otec svou dlaň na tu Piercovu.

Napil se piva a čekal, až bude kněz pokračovat.

,,Jaké to je, Hawkeye?" díval se Mulcahy zpříma do modrých očích druhého muže.

Hawkeye myl zmatený. Co myslí? Co je jaké? Jaké je být chirurgem? Jaké to je zachraňovat životy? Jaké je strkat někomu ruce do střev?

,,Co?" zeptal se a jako ve snu sledoval, jak se Mulcahy sesunul na kolena.

,,Tohle," zvednul ruku, která stále držela tu Hawkeyeho. ,,Dotek."

Hawkeye polknul a zíral na Otcovu tvář. Dotek... Samozřejmě. Ten znal velmi velmi důvěrně, ale zapomínal na to, že takhle nežijí všichni.

,,Vybral jsem si takový život sám, ale... někdy toho lituji," zašeptal Mulcahy a jeho vždy vlídné oči se zalily slzami. Styděl se za své slabošství, ale už to nemohl vydržet. Sám nevěděl, co chce, ale v jeho okolí nebyl nikdo jiný, kdo by mu pomohl. Hawkeye byl tou nejvhodnější osobou. Měl srdce na pravém místě. Pro každého dokázal najít soucit. A našel ho i dnes.

Pevněji stisknul Otcovu dlaň. V jeho očích zářila potlačovaná touha, ale také osamění, stesk a zmatek. Pomalu si přitáhnul kněze k sobě. Obejmul jej kolem ramen, uložil jej na sebe tak, aby to bylo oběma pohodlné. Nebyl si jistý, oč přesně jej Mulcahy žádá. Ale pak vsadil na to, co uměl nejlépe. Čemu ani Šťabajzna nedokázala odolat. Jeho rtům.

Vysoká hladina alkoholu v krvi za to nemohla, spíše právě onen Hawkeyeho soucit a touha pomáhat ostatním jej podnítila v tom, že kaplana políbil. Jen lehce, netušil, co si může dovolit. Přece jen... duchovního se ještě tak důvěrně nikdy nedotýkal.

,,Hawkeye..." zašeptal mu do rtů Mulcahy.

,,Ano, Otče?"

,,Francisi, prosím... Nemusíš to dělat, Hawkeye," položil Mulcahy dlaň na kapitánovu tvář a nejistě pozoroval jeh oči.

,,Ale měl bych, vyhrál jste mě. Dnes večer jsem váš," řekl vážně Hawkeye a znovu přiložil své rty na Francisovy. Jemně si hrál se spodním rtem, přejížděl přes něj jazykem. Se sestrami to dělalo divy, ale co to dělalo s Mulcahym.. Stačila chvíle a jeho tělo se začalo chvět. Hawkeye jej pevně svíral v náručí, a ačkoliv Francis nebyl zrovna jeho typ zdravotní sestry, bylo mu fajn.

Opatrně sejmul z kaplanovy hlavy brýle i klobouk, pak zabořil prsty do jeho vlasů. Prohraboval se jimi, zatímco ústy trápil rudé, nyní již značné napuchlé rty. Zkusmo mezi nimi zarejdil jazykem.

Francis vzdychnul a vpustil jej dovnitř. Bylo mu krásně, až příliš krásně na to, co právě dělal. Neměl by na nic takového byť jen pomyslet, ale teď už bylo pozdě všechno zastavit. Propadnul kouzlu Hawkeyeho rtů, které si podrobily ty jeho.

Pierce šel dál. Jistými pohyby sundal knězi bundu. Přesunul se ústy na citlivou pokožku na krku. Mulcahy se chvěl stále víc. Hawkeye hladil Francise přes látku po hrudi. Překvapilo jej, že nenarazil na nic vystouplého, na co byl u žen zvyklý, ale brzy se přizpůsobil.

Když se kněz ničemu nebránil, vjel mu rukou pod tričko.

Střetnutí chladné kůže s horkou vyvovala ve Francisovi vlnu vzrušení. Mysl mu kromě alkoholu začalo obestřívat ještě něco, co moc dobře neznal. Užíval si Hawkeyeho citlivou péči, to jak, mu olizoval krk, jak mu masíroval břicho, ale někde hluboko uvnitř toužil po tom, aby se jej dotknul i jinde. Ale nevěděl, jak o to požádat.

Hawkeye ovšem věděl své. Měl dost zkušeností na to, aby věděl, co jeho rty dokáží. Jednou rukou podpíral Mulcahyho záda, druhou vyklouzl z pod trička a odepnul pásek na kalhotách. Vrátil se k líbání Francisových úst, která se velmi rychle učila, jak na polibky odpovídat. Třas kaplanova těla se dramaticky zvýšil, když položil dlaň na mužovu erekci, schovanou ve spodním prádle.

Francis se napjal, před očima se mu zatmělo. Zvrátil hlavu dozadu, čímž znovu nabídl Hawkeyemu svůj krk. Mladý lékař si s tím věděl rady a okamžitě začal bledou kůži zasypávat polibky. Jeho žhavé rty a ruka, pohybující se... tam dole... jej poslala na vrchol.

Právě včas se kapitán vrátil se svými ústy, aby v nich skryl Mulcahyho výkřik slasti. Pevně k sobě kněze přitisknul, nechal jej, aby se schoulil v jeho náručí. Nebyl si jistý, co se mu honí hlavou, ale věděl, že objetí člověku vždycky pomůže.

Do mysli se mu vkradla myšlenka, že by pro Francise udělal cokoliv. Musel si přiznat, že je to pravda. To, co právě provedl, by každý přítel neudělal.

Z přemýšlení jej vytrhl hluboké oddechování. Hawkeye shlédnul na míromilovou tvář, opírající se o jeho rameno. Francis usnul.

Kapitán Pierce se lehce protáhnul a uchopil do ruky nedopitou láhev piva. Uvolnil se, zlehka se napil a přemýšlel, co se to tady zrovna stalo...


End file.
